Kurtbastian Drabbles
by TalishaR
Summary: Just a few cute drabbles. Kurtbastian. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Kurtbastian babies**

"No!" Kurt screeched loudly, kicking and flinging his arms around. He didn't want to go to Kindergarten. Not after what Finn had told him. Everyone was mean at schools. He already didn't want to be there because his mommy, but Burt insisted that he went to school then they could go see his mother, Elizabeth, in the Hospital. Kurt seemed to be okay with that as he instantly calmed down. "Okay, daddy." He mumbled as he hid his face into his dad's shirt.

Burt chuckled and pried the five year old off of him and sat him down in the play pen with a few other kids. "Be good, bud." He said before getting up and walking out. Kurt sniffled and wiped his eyes, waving bye.

Sebastian tapped Kurt's shoulder and grinned. "Hiiiii!" He yelled, bouncing up and down. "My name's Bastian. You?!" He asked, smiling brightly. Kurt sniffled again softly. "K-Kurt." He whispered almost hesitantly. What if he was one of the bad ones Finn had mentioned? Finn was lucky, already being in second grade. Kurt pouted at the thought then blinked as he realized Sebastian was still speaking. "-And we can color! I like coloring. You can color on the same pages with me. As long as you can keep inside the lines."

Kurt rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. What kind of moron couldn't color in between the lines? "I would like to color with you." Kurt admitted, smiling at the other boy. "Why wasn't your mommy with you?" Sebastian asked. Kurt bit his lip. "Mommy is at the hospital so she can get better." He said, biting his lip more.

Sebastian nodded and started coloring. They sat together and colored for the rest of the class and at the end, Sebastian tugged on Kurt's clothes. Kurt gasped and turned, glaring at him. "Not my clothes!" He cried out, whimpering. Sebastian apologized before handing him the drawing. "It's of us! See.." He pointed to each part of the picture. "That's you. Our dog, Murky. And this is me. And THIS!" He pointed to a big square in the middle. "Is our house." He said excitedly. "You know... when we're older and we can afford a house." He grinned.

Kurt giggled softly and nodded, taking the picture. "Fank you." He smiled and hugged Sebastian then handed him his own drawing. "It's not the best." He said almost shyly. "But I liked it."


	2. Chapter 2

_Losing someone always sucks. Especially when that person moves far away from you and the day they move, you lose all contact. What's worse? You're in love with them and you never got to tell them._

"I have to go, Kurt. It's not like I have a choice until next year anyway." Sebastian murmured, kissing Kurt's cheek softly. They weren't in love. Or at least, they weren't together. But they both had feelings for the other and neither knew.

"Can't you just stay with us? We have that extra bedroom and I'm sure my dad won't mind." Kurt huffed, crossing his arms. "I don't want you to go. I like you being here. I enjoy spending time with you and you're the only friend I've had here."

Sebastian nodded. "I know, K. I'll be back this time next year though, I promise. I'll be back here for you, okay?" He asked, looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt nodded and chewed on his bottom lip. "I swear if you aren't I will go to Paris and hunt you the hell down, got it?" Kurt asked, grinning at him.

* * *

"Kurt! You're going to be late for school, come on!" Burt sighed, knocking on Kurt's door for the fifth time that morning.

Kurt opened the door and walked out. "Sorry dad. I'm just... What if he doesn't come back? O-Or what if he does and wants nothing to do with me anymore... If France changed him.." He took a deep breath and walked downstairs, heading out the door.

It's not like he wasn't used to being disappointed, most of his life it always ways that way. He'd be told one thing then one thing led to another and he never got what he wanted. He wasn't spoiled or anything. Not completely. As soon as Kurt stepped into the hallways of William McKinley High, everything changed. He noticed Sebastian simply because of his face. His heart shattered as he shook his head. Sebastian had been here longer than just this week. He had to have been. He was wearing the Letterman jacket and tryouts for Football had been last month. This couldn't be happening. He never even bothered to contact Kurt. He quickly tried to walk past the group of Football players without being noticed, but of course, luck wasn't on his side.

"Hey Ladyboy." He heard Azimio say before he was being pushed up against the lockers. '_Not in front of Sebastian. Anything but this, please? I'll stay in the freaking dumpster all day but please not this.' _He kept repeating that in his head, keeping his eyes down making sure not to make eye contact with Sebastian. Azimio shoved him against the locker again, harder. "I said hey. Most people would be nice and say something back, Hummel." He growled. "Do we need to get Karofsky?" Kurt shook his head quickly. He couldn't take anymore beatings or anything from Dave.

"N-No." He whispered, looking up. That was a mistake. His gaze captured Sebastian's and Kurt blinked back tears.

"Let him go. I'll take care of him." Sebastian smirked towards the other guys who nodded and walked off. Kurt's eyes widened in fear. "Please don't." He whispered, trying to get away. Sebastian shook his head and picked Kurt up, heading off to the restrooms and pushed him into a stall, locking it. He grinned. "Hey gorgeous." He said softly, looking into Kurt's eyes. "You know damn well I couldn't hurt you." He whispered, pressing his lips to Kurt's cheek. "I've missed you."

Kurt smiled and looked up into his eyes. "I've missed you too, Sebby." He admitted as he smiled softly. "Now hush and kiss me. You promised." He grinned as Sebastian leaned forward and pressed their lips together, kissing him softly and slowly.


End file.
